Suction devices are commonly used in a variety of medical applications to evacuate various fluids from a patient for a variety of purposes. For example, during surgery, blood and other body fluids are commonly removed to permit visual inspection of the surgical site and disposal of fluids. Suction wands may also provide for the production of positive pressure (usually air or water) to irrigate the surgical site. One such example is disclosed in Lester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,573 which shows a suction conduit for sucking debris away from the surgery site and an irrigation conduit for directing irrigation fluid to a surgery site.
Prusmack US Publication No. 2007/0213667 discloses a suction irrigation cleaner configured to apply negative air pressure by connecting a first port to a suction source for removing debris and fluid from a surgical site. There is also an irrigation/positive pressure line to deliver positive air/vapor pressure by connecting a second port to a positive pressure source. The positive pressure fluid is used for irrigation and alternatively to unclog the device if tissue or clot is sucked into the device. The apparatus disclosed in Prusmack is not ideal because the tissue and clot can travel through device all the way to the valve mechanisms, potentially damaging the device. The irrigation function is complicated as it requires both turning of a stopcock and operation of a button to move the irrigation channel into the main flow path. Also, it does not inhibit larger potentially clogging debris from being sucked into the device beyond the point where the declogging function can be effective.
Historically, suction wands (commonly referred to as “sucker tips”) were fabricated from metal and were reusable only after suitable cleaning and sterilization. With the recent advent of disposable surgical equipment, however, metal suction wands have been almost entirely replaced by cheaper, light weight, disposable suction wand systems fabricated from plastics.
In orthopedic surgery, suction wands are vital for keeping the surgical site ‘dry’ improving visualization of tissues and for recovery of lost blood through means of ‘cell savers’ or devices that allow for the re-infusion of blood that may have oozed from the tissues of the surgical site. As shown in the Prusmack publication, a major obstacle to the optimal performance of sucker wands is the obstruction that occurs when bone bits and other debris are sucked into the suction line, effectively clogging the egress of fluids away from the surgical site and blocking the suction. A secondary problem has been the relatively high flow of air through the wand during the surgical procedure which leads to the potential deposition of airborne bacteria on the tip of the wand. And because the wand tip is moistened by the egress of fluid during suction, the wand tends to attract dust or debris which are then expelled to the surgical site when positive pressure is produced. Studies have shown that a sucker wand may be one of the highest sources of contamination during a surgical procedure.
Therefore, there exists a need for a suction wand device that allows for the egress of fluids being removed from a surgical site, but still provides the operator the ability to conveniently unclog or unplug the device without the fear of contaminating the surgical site or damaging the device. The present invention also offers an efficient design that can be constructed with disposable plastic materials and easily disassembled for cleaning purposes.